


Things Changed

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just some bucky fluff since my life is falling apart
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 48





	Things Changed

"Hey doll, you ready to go?" Bucky’s voice hits your ears as he walks into your shared bedroom. He's taken aback at the sight - you're sat on the bed with tears streaming down your cheeks. He drops everything he’s holding, moving to pull you into his arms. He presses his lips against the top of your head for a brief moment, stroking his fingers through your hair. You relax under his touch, though the shudders don’t ease. He rocks you back and forth for a few moments, murmuring sweet words that barely hit your ears. 

“What’s going on?” Bucky murmurs, tilting your head back until your eyes meet his. He brushes his thumbs over your cheeks, wiping away the tears. You shrug slightly, looking down. His hoodie is swamping your body, the sleeves covering your hands, and then some. 

“Well, instead of going out for date night… why don’t we stay in?” Bucky suggests. You frown, your head darting up. You search his blue eyes, searching for hurt, or anger, or something. There’s nothing but love for you though. 

“Are you sure?” You ask, voice barely above a whisper. Bucky smiles and nods, reaching up to remove his tie. 

“You know me, doll. I’m easy, much prefer to lay in here with you than being dressed up around the town” Bucky chuckles. You smile slightly, brushing some tears away with the sleeves of Bucky’s hoodie. He raises an eyebrow slightly.

“Is that mine?” He chuckles. You flush and shift, nodding.

“Yeah, it’s the comfiest hoodie I could find” you admit. Bucky smiles and kisses your forehead.

“You can have it back…” You trail off.

“Keep it… you look _fine_ in my clothes” He has a smirk on his face, that bastard-ish smirk that has you shifting in your seat. Bucky chuckles and lifts you, sitting you on the bed while he tugs his slim fitting shirt off.

He changes into some grey sweatpants, before tossing his clothes aside. You smile slightly, shifting to curl up at the side of the bed with Bucky.

He flicks the television on, watching as you curl impossibly closer to him.

“What about the reservation?” You ask softly. Bucky shrugs, wrapping his arm around you. You relax under his touch.

“Fuck it” He chuckles. You smile and pull him closer, kissing his cheek gently.

* * *

Sometime late in the evening, Steve walks in.

“Thought you two lovebirds were going out tonight?” He asks, leaning against the doorframe. He takes in the sight before him, you’re curled up around Bucky, almost falling asleep. He’s watching you with love in his eyes.

“Yeah, we was going to” Bucky murmurs, not taking his eyes off of you for a moment. He leans down and kisses you gently.

“Things changed” He adds. Steve chuckles and shakes his head, closing the door as he walks away. You smile slightly, pulling the duvet tighter and curling closer to Bucky. He turns the television off, pulling you closer as you both fall asleep.


End file.
